


Not Here for This

by MiniM236



Category: Black Panther (2018), Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Awesome T'Challa (Marvel), BAMF T'Challa (Marvel), He doesn't care, He is not here for your faves, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Wakanda, don't bring drama to Wakanda, not team Cap friendly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 20:16:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11043549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniM236/pseuds/MiniM236
Summary: Steve seems to think T'Challa owes him something. Really?





	Not Here for This

**Author's Note:**

> I keep seeing all these things like "T'Challa drops everything to cater to Team Cap". How about no.

Steve was smiling. Bucky was safe in Wakanda and T'Challa was going to help them.

This new team of Avengers was going to be better. Better equipped due to T'Challa helping them now and they would soon be able to to be put back in the public eye after that silly Accords nonsense is dropped when they convince the King of the Wakanda to drop them. Maybe they could even help Wakanda become a better country.

"Is he really going to help us?" Scott asked the Captain with hope as they all walked down the hallway to the King's office.

"Of course" Steve replied confidently. He knocked on the door before entering anyway to see the new King working at his desk.

"T'Challa. It's good to see you agian" Steve smiled. The king looked up at them unimpressed and leaned back in his seat.

"Why are you here and how did you get here?" T'Challa asked 

"I broke them out and brought them here because we need a new base, new equipment, living space for all of us so we can continue to save the world" Steve stated as if he was giving out an order.

T'Challa looked at them, amused "And what made you think I would help?"

"You're helping Barnes aren't you?" Wanda spoke "So you're going to help us too, especially after Stark locked us up-" 

T'Challa held up a hand "While I am not particularly fond of Mr Stark myself, he did not put you in the Raft, Secretary Ross did"

"And I have a country to run, so I don't have the time to be your personal bank and resource factory like Stark was" T'Challa said "You are all fugitives and I cannot put my people at risk like that"

 "You owe us!" Steve cried out

T'Challa furrowed his eyebrows "I do not owe anyone standing front of me anything so for you to come and make demands of me is ridiculous"

"All of you here were ready to fatally injure me but now because I was shown to be a decent human and help Barnes and that I am useful for your materialistic needs that is when you want to respect me, despite only fighting against a couple days ago" Apart from their Captain, they all stared elsewhere.

"You did go crazy there too-" A man he vaugely recognised began.

"Who even are you?" T'Challa asked looking pointedly at Scott "Do you even know what you are fighting for?" When he failed to answer, T'Challa scoffed.

"Look, I want my shield and Stark has it so you need to get me a new one" Steve demanded, placing his hands on both sides of T'Challa's desk attempting to intimidate him. He didn't even blink.

"Then talk to Stark because me and my staff have other things to do" T'Challa shot back.

"We will be helpless" Steve tried 

"You put yourselves in this position and now you must deal with the consequences. Like I said, Barnes is the  other victim apart from my father and I will help him"

"Now, you can leave by yourselves and I will make sure no one ever knows you were here or I can report this and you will all be arrested immediately" T'Challa stated with a slight smile "Your Choice"

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments!!!  
> Kudos!!!


End file.
